


Nouvelle passe

by elane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elane/pseuds/elane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois que Kuroko montre sa nouvelle passe à Akashi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouvelle passe

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'une extra scene de Pénombres...

**_Teiko_ **

**_3 ans plus tôt_ **

 

Akashi regarde Kuroko avec fierté. Depuis le premier jour, il a dépassé toutes ses attentes. Il lui avait vaguement donné une direction pour utiliser ses talents si particuliers et il avait réussi à développer un style de basket unique et digne des meilleurs.

Et là encore, il n’avait pas failli alors qu’il regarde ses mains rougies et tremblantes et le ballon à terre.

Cette nouvelle passe qu’il lui dévoile est impressionnante et lui faudrait du temps pour apprendre à la réceptionner.

Kuroko inquiet court vers lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes :

-          Oh je suis désolé Akashi kun !

 _Pas moi_ , pense Akashi en rougissant un peu alors que Kuroko manipule avec précaution ses paumes.

-          Il faut passer à l’infirmerie ! Je suis tellement désolé !

-          Ce n’est pas ta faute Tetsuya. Je me suis laissé surprendre.

Qui aurait cru qu’une personne aussi frêle que Tetsuya puisse envoyer une balle avec une telle force ? Depuis combien de temps s’entraînait-il seul pour montrer une telle maîtrise de cette nouvelle technique ?

-          C’est assez superficiel, cela passera vite, ajoute-t-il pour rassurer son passeur.

Il lui retourne un sourire timide qui lui coupe le souffle.

-          Pour me faire pardonner, dit Kuroko, je te paye une glace après l’entraînement ! Mais il faut d’abord s’occuper de tes mains.

Il se sent tellement coupable qu’il l’entraîne à l’infirmerie, l’assoit avec autorité sur une chaise, sort des bandages et du désinfectant et s’accroupit devant lui en prenant ses mains. Akashi est trop perdu dans l’attention que lui procure Kuroko pour protester et il se laisse faire avec un petit sourire.

Les mains de Kuroko ne sont pas douces. Les entraînements avaient rendu ses doigts rugueux et donné une force peu commune dans les mains et les bras. Mais il met toute son attention à placer les bandages sur ses paumes et Akashi tente une approche :

-          Je peux te poser une question personnelle Tetsuya?

_Tetsuya_

Un prénom qu’il adore tant prononcer qu’il n’hésite pas à trouver la moindre occasion pour pouvoir le faire. Et il aime être le seul à pouvoir l’appeler ainsi sans que cela ne choque personne.

-          Bien sûr dit-il sans lever les yeux.

Encore une fois, la confiance aveugle que Kuroko lui témoigne l’étonne. Et le pousse à poursuivre…

-          Qu’est-ce que tu penses de Momoi san?

Les mains de Kuroko s’arrêtent brusquement et il relève la tête gêné :

-          Je sais bien qu’elle tente par tous les moyens d’attirer mon attention, mais…

-          Mais ? insiste Akashi tentant vainement de cacher la curiosité dévorante.

-          Elle n’est pas _mon type_ , dit-ilen se mordant les lèvres.

Les yeux d’Akashi s’agrandissent. Il a tout à fait compris le message et les possibilités commencent à le rendre euphorique mais il joue le jeu.

-          Et c’est quoi _ton type_  ?

Kuroko réfléchit une seconde :

-          Quelqu’un _un peu comme moi,_ dit-il en rougissant. Et toi Akashi kun ?

Surpris par la question, Akashi prend une longue respiration pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

-          Quelqu’un de passionné, prêt à tout donner pour accomplir son but, attentif aux autres et à leurs besoins, doué dans ce qu’il fait sans être arrogant. Quelqu’un que je pourrais respecter autant que je l’aime.

Kuroko esquisse un sourire et Akashi sent son cœur se serrer. Il avait été un peu trop direct dans sa description.

-          Je m’y attendais un peu venant de ta part, dit-il…

Akashi pâlit un peu plus, son cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine alors que Kuroko relève la tête vers lui.

-          Tu places la barre vraiment haut, s’amuse-t-il sans pour autant se départir de son attitude impassible.

Kuroko se relève, vérifie ses bandages d’un geste assuré et l’invite à le suivre. Il lui devait une glace…

Akashi est encore trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

_Mon Dieu, il est amoureux d’un idiot._

 

 

 

 


End file.
